


Philophobia

by lattaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark Academia, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Incest, Jealousy, Psycho-Analytical, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattaes/pseuds/lattaes
Summary: 𝗦𝗹𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻'𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗗𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗼 𝗠𝗮𝗹𝗳𝗼𝘆, 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝗮 𝘁𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗺𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗰 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗮 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝘂𝗱 𝗲𝗿𝘂𝗽𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁 𝗥𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘄. 𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗠𝗮𝗹𝗳𝗼𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗥𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘄'𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗽𝗵𝗲𝘁, 𝗥𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗗𝗮'𝗩𝗶𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗛𝗼𝗴𝘄𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱...𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺𝘀𝗲𝗹𝘃𝗲𝘀.OR //𝗔𝗨! 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗥𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘄 𝗛𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗴𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗱𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗧𝗿𝗶𝘄𝗶𝘇𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗧𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘀𝘂𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁𝘀 𝗦𝗹𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Aphrodite's Daughter

✵

Raven Da'Vis, a cherub-faced girl, devilishly endearing and petite, gently perched on the edge of the pier. The weeping of willows chorused softly, intertwined in the melancholic evening breeze. It appeared, that the world circling around Raven Da'Vis was always draped in an alabaster veil. The honey-wheat of dusk's final rays teasingly caressed the rippling snare of The Great Lake's bulbous waves.

Draco Malfoy, pale and intimidating, ran his ringed fingers through his saccharine bleach-blonde fringe as he gazed out at the ink-coloured waters, a dim orange glow puffed from the cigarette dangling between his light pink lips. He motioned to his cat-eyed accomplice, Blaise Zabini, "Tell me Zabini, is that the one they talk about?"

Blaise exhaled a thin trail of smoke from his own cigarette, before slyly replying, "Pretty, isn't she?"

Pretty was an understatement, a tiny vain voice echoed inside Draco, but he instantly diffused the embarrassing confession.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Her name is Raven Da'Vis – she's a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

The girl suddenly stood, as if beckoned by name, and stretched her thin arms up to the darkening sky. She spun...slowly, magnetically, gracefully. A ghostly siren, luring him into the murky depths. Draco touched his bottom lip, abruptly forcing his eyes away from the pier for it felt perverse, practically voyeuristic, staring at her so openly - even though he couldn't exactly help the shiver of excitement throbbing inside his gut.

She wore nothing but a transparent white smock that was wet from swimming in The Great Lake, it hugged her willowy frame perfectly, as if she was draped in melting silver. Flicking the ashy stub of his cigarette, Draco gestured quietly to Blaise, "Come on, let's go before that Hagrid gives us a detention - curfew is almost up."

Raven Da'Vis stared at the disappearing figures of two Slytherin wizards. She smiled carefully, that signature hair was a terrible giveaway.

"Oh Luna, I think Malfoy paid us a visit," Raven giggled charmingly, looking back at her dearest friend as the strange girl sat reading _The Quibbler_ whilst her legs dangled over the edge of the pier, the tips of her toes dipped in the icy water.

Luna Lovegood was silent for a minute before closing her father's magazine on her lap and peering slowly Raven, smiling tamely, "Is that so?"

The tinkling sounds of girlish laughter carried out over the Hogwarts' grounds.

***

Raven Da'Vis was quite popular amongst the students of Hogwarts. She was a vision of Lolita beauty, a fairy-like creature frolicking in a haze of coquettish sensuality; more pixie than human, with big angular eyes and protruding lips that were painfully visible on a tiny face. Yet, she was also quick-witted, selective and artful in her butterfly-esque persona.

There was, of course, that one distressing rumour that Raven Da'Vis was supposed to be a Slytherin. It caused quite the uproar at Hogwarts. Many believed that the only reason the Sorting Hat placed her in Ravenclaw was purely based on Rowena Ravenclaw's irrefutable demands. The proud founder of Ravenclaw couldn't bear her _only_ heir belonging to Salazar Slytherin's dishonourable house.

Nevertheless, Raven Da'Vis seemed to flourish under the glaring spotlight at Hogwarts and even earned the surprising affections of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. She was the heart of male focus and even rivalled Harry Potter in terms of unwanted attention. They drooled over her like rabid flesh-hungry dogs, for Raven Da'Vis was simply put...something entirely different, an utterly enchanting creature.

***

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There it was. The hot gush of scarlet-tainted blood pooling at the bottom of Raven's dainty chin. A metallic, biting taste seeped through Raven's swollen and yellow-bruised lips as she rolled over onto her side, clutching the sudden stabbing pains in her stomach.

The world was warm, blurry, empty.

Raven glanced up at the stands where a deafening cheer from the sea of envy green flags thundered dully in her ears.

Wincing outwardly, Raven lay on the grounds, defeated, whilst Pansy gloated high above on her broomstick while occasionally shooting a beady look her way.

"How's that pretty face of yours doing?!" Pansy sneered, further distorting that awfully unlikeable pug-face.

Pansy Parkinson was a nuisance to the wizarding world, Raven had so resolutely decided after that snarky comment. Sadistic, mean-spirited and petty, she must've been her Quidditch team motto's pride and joy.

"Miss Da'Vis! Miss Da'Vis! Are you alright?!" Madam Hooch hurried over to Raven, brandishing her wand towards Raven's wounds.

Raven had copped a bludger to the face.

Though her body was sore, nothing hurt more than the crippling blow to her ego upon seeing Slytherin's ferocious hunger at the prospect of a victory being near.

_"You know, we don't have all day, Da'Vis..."_

Raven squinted in the direction of a low, honeyed voice, the drawling whisper made goosebumps crawl up her spine like scuttling scarabs. It was him. The Seeker.

What was possibly more obnoxious then Pansy herself, was that blood-curdling, malicious and absolutely horrendous boyfriend of hers...none other than the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

A shadow crossed her face and Raven felt his presence carefully hovering above her, fleeting back and forth as if he was agitated, constantly shifting on his broomstick.

"You're all bloody cheats and you know it!" Raven glared up wrathfully at Draco, brows creasing together provoking him with a rue defiance.

At her forced eye contact, he halted, sitting effortlessly still, a tight smirk gracing that pallid complexion. Draco tutted softly, as a haughty gleam sparked alive inside those promising crepuscular eyes, "Now, now, that's mildly inappropriate language for a Quidditch match."

"I agree. Miss Da'Vis! That was uncalled for! 10 points from Ravenclaw!" Madam Hooch snipped, before extending a hand for Raven.

Raven grit her teeth and clasped Madam Hooch's hand as she was pulled to her feet.

"Perhaps you should sit out for the rest of the game," the teacher airily suggested.

Raven muttered several unintelligible words about visiting sick bay before storming off the pitch, the loudspeaker booming behind her, "It appears Madam Hooch has benched Raven Da'Vis! I repeat! Raven Da'Vis has just exited the game! Who will replace Ravenclaw's Chaser?"

Raven rolled her eyes and began tearing off her gloves, turning into the changing rooms as the podium's aggravated cries died out and an unexpected stinging sensation pricked her eyes.

"Brackium emendo," Raven whispered shakily, holding her wand to her face, as she stared at her injuries in the bathroom mirror's reflection. That f*cking prick. She loathed him. She loathed the whole lot of them. Wincing, Raven gripped the silver basin of the sink as she let the magic soothe her broken nose.

She'd had enough of Slytherin's filthy games, they were infantile, shrewd ways of beating Ravenclaw. As each year passed, Slytherin was becoming more and more detrimental to Hogwarts. Raven was noticing a very dark sociopathic notion beginning to settle quite comfortably within the spirit of the Slytherin house. 

Her own house had suffered enough. Ravenclaw deserved -

"Raven!"

A girl with fiery red hair flung the bathroom door open and barged in, before gripping Raven in a lung-constricting embrace. Breaking the hug off, Raven placed a soft hand on one of her closest friend's shoulder and beamed, "Ginny! What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sit there and take it! They're snakes that's what they are! The whole bunch of 'em!" Ginny exclaimed in utter disgust.

Raven gave a dejected sigh, gently reaching to brush Ginny's shiny hair over her shoulder, "Don't tell me...Slytherin won didn't they?"

Ginny shrugged, nudging the other as she painfully admitted, "No worries, you'll get them next time."

Raven was on fire, it was as if she'd pitched herself into the very heart of volatile flames, crackling angrily. As good friends do, Ginny Weasley immediately noticed Raven's bristling disgruntlement.

So, the fox-looking girl slyly suggested, "Let's sneak into the Slytherin party."

The fire dampened slightly.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Raven mused, transfixed at the sudden wild idea. It was illegal, a maniac proposal, but Raven sought the thrill of crazy and she loved it dangerously.

"C'mon – I know Fred and George are already on board."

***

Draco Malfoy loved revelling in glory. He _ached_ for the praises of awe, the pats on the back, the desperado of fangirls flinging themselves at him...the taste of victory.

Yes, indeed. He loved it all.

Tonight, he was especially proud, Ravenclaw had been steadily rising in the housing ranks for quite a while now. Even Gryffindor had lost to them.

But not Slytherin. Not today. They had conquered another foe and Draco wanted nothing more than to submerge himself in a gallon of Butter Beer and scream in joy.

He couldn't get over that Da'Vis girl's eyes ablaze in a volatile inferno, a breathless depiction of Hell itself. He'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on a little bit.

They were a brilliant emerald as well. Their Slytherin colour interwoven into his soul. It was ironic almost, seeing as the navy blue of the Ravenclaw uniform was quite jarring compared to Raven's naturally green eyes.

"A toast!" Pansy shouted, raising a glass of bubbling champagne.

Amongst the loud clapping, snickering was audibly heard from the corner of the room. Draco's head snapped towards the disruptive sound and frowned, he purposefully pushed through the crowds until he caught sight of the four of them.

"You!"

He gasped. Raven Da'Vis was here...in the Slytherin common room. An earth-shattering, pained silence abruptly overtook the crowd and tension came pooling in like thick bile as everyone turned to stare dumbstruck at the Slytherin intruders.

Suddenly, one of those lanky Weasley twins shouted, "Run!"

And, the four burst into a sprint to get to the exit.

"Get them!" Draco screamed furiously, drawing his wand from inside his robes as he prepared to hex the living daylights out of those wretched trespassers. The nerve!

A pursuit ensued.

They were almost out –

Draco grit his teeth, Crabbe and Goyle uselessly lunging their meaty fists after the fleeting red and blue colours. But, she was...last. The one he wanted most.

Draco desperately reached out, firm arms snaking around her neck, wand pressed against her temple and roughly yanked her back into the Slytherin common room just as she'd reached the door.

"Raven! No!" Ginny despairingly screamed as Crabbe and Goyle bolted the door shut, slamming it in the Weasleys' face.

Draco was falling, it was as if time had slowed and he were caught in a spider's web. He was positively stunned and didn't know what to actually feel as Raven Da'Vis thrashed against him.

The polished wooden floors were hard on Draco's back but her head was soft, bouncing slightly on his chest. Immediately, Draco surged to his knees and jabbed his wand deep under the warm, fleshy part of her chin as he flung a leg over her thrashing body in order to straddle her.

"You're asking for it Da'Vis!" Draco laughed cruelly, tie askew and hair falling in messy strands across his forehead as the faintest layer of sweat beaded his lip. Wrapping those long, pianist fingers against Raven's throat, Draco snarled through ceramic white teeth, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Idiotic for a Ravenclaw, aren't you?!"

The girl struggled a little more before suddenly falling limp beneath Draco's wrestling. Her ragged breathing grew audible over their scuffle and Draco instantly recognised the subtle hint of fear etched into her hitched exhales.

Loosening his grip, Draco Malfoy swallowed gruffly, helplessly looking towards Crabbe and Goyle. He was at a loss.

What now?


	2. Acquainted

✵

"What're you going to do Malfoy? Call your father?" Raven spat, straining like a fish gasping for air against her binds. They had tied her to a chair inside Crabbe, Goyle and Draco's dorm.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to think!" Draco snapped his fingers at her face before running a hand through his already messed hair.

"Let's torture her – the Muggle way," Crabbe roughly proposed. A horrific glint of excitement running across his fat face.

Draco suddenly stopped pacing, pivoting slowly on his heel, he sneered at Crabbe, "What did you say?"

"Torture!" Goyle piped up, bluntly ogling Raven with a pair of piggy eyes.

"No! N-no! Draco please! Don't-" Raven gasped, urging desperately, squirming in disgust at Crabbe and Goyle's ghastly proposition.

Draco glanced furtively at Raven, and Raven caught it. There was something there. Something uncanny. A sentiment of lingering guilt, empathy and perhaps even...helplessness.

Raven Da'Vis felt a wave of relief and...curiosity...overcome her.

Draco Malfoy wasn't heartless however much he wanted you to believe it. He didn't want to hurt her.

Holding up a wavering wand to her forehead, Draco gripped the wood tighter, the sweat on his hand making it difficult to keep his wand still.

It's just – not Raven. Anyone but her. He couldn't bear looking into those phosphorescent jade eyes. He hated physically seeing her fear, it made him feel like a monster – more so then he himself felt it.

"C'mon Malfoy! Do it!" Crabbe urged, his meaty hand flying to his own wand.

"Shut the f*ck up Crabbe! I have a-a plan!"

He gulped, mouth dry as he whispered aloud, "Petrificus totalus."

Raven's arms snapped together. Her legs glued together. Her whole body grew stiff as she fell down, dragging the chair with her. Raven's mouth was clamped shut but she managed to stare at Draco, grateful. He'd purposely chosen a simple curse, nothing too extreme, nothing that would pain her - much to Crabbe and Goyle's obvious irritation.

Crabbe guffawed, bewildered, "Is that all?"

"Yes! Now leave me the hell alone! Go to bed! I want some bloody peace after the sh*tshow that went down this evening – we'll free her in the morning," Draco snapped, ripping his tie off as he prepped his bed for sleeping.

Draco, noticing Crabbe and Goyle's discontentment suddenly turned to Raven, in hopes of subsiding his goons thirst for blood.

Propping himself beside Raven, Draco hissing into the peachy shell of her ear, "Take this as a warning Da'Vis, next time I catch you around Slytherin quarters I'll behead that precious head of yours and send it as a gift to dear Rowena Ravenclaw."

If Raven hadn't been paralysed in a full body-bind curse she would've smirked. He was putting up a poor performance, anybody but those two idiots (Crabbe and Goyle) wouldn't have bought into his tough guy act.

Draco's sympathy for the cursed Raven was palpable but thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle's dumb ignorance overrode their lacklustre observational skills.

They seemed pleased enough with Draco's little speech and set off to their own beds.

***

It was midnight when Raven had been awoken by Draco's soft breaths muttering a counter curse which un-froze her limbs. The boy and girl stared at each other. Slightly whimsical, atmosphere brimming with nervous energy and a keening longing for harmony. Then Draco motioned for Raven to get up and follow him out of the dorm rooms.

"Here, if you're quiet hopefully nobody will catch you."

Raven let out a strained breath, glancing shyly at Draco, she bit her lip and tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. She was blushing, terribly so...because there was more good to Draco Malfoy then people knew.

Because, she thought, he must be misunderstood. Like her.

Thank goodness for the darkness, masking the mottled pink colouring her cheeks.

Draco nodded expectantly at Raven, "Hey – did you hear what I said? What're you waiting for?"

"Y-yeah I just – I wanted to say thank you for not – I'm sorry...Draco," Raven whispered, her eyes wide and full and transparent.

The Slytherin common room was quite eerie in the dead of the night. A single window oversaw the Hogwart's grounds and allowed a lonesome ray of moonlight to bask through the glass, washing the common room in a dim glow.

Draco was silent. He looked hurt. Raven wasn't sure why.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry for tonight. Crabbe and Goyle – I – they...I'll leave you alone from now on – I promise."

Draco anxiously wrung his hands together, a thin shade of rose visible in his face.

But astonishingly, Raven didn't want this to be the end.

It couldn't be the end. Not after he'd revealed his true self to her. He had a secret, and only she knew.

"Draco –

"Everything will go back to normal in the morning, okay? Please."

And she didn't have the heart to deny him this strand of solace. Especially with his quivering lip and solemn eyes.

Raven Da'Vis left. She felt utterly empty and she didn't really know how to process the events of the night.

She had to find Ginny.

***

"Da'Vis! Stop right there!"

Crap. She'd recognise that irritably quivering voice anywhere.

Raven grit her teeth and begrudgingly turned around only to be confronted by Filch's horridly pouchy face and powdery eyes, the infamous Mrs Norris nuzzled into Filch's ankle before glaring at Raven with bulging yellow eyes.

Then the wretched cat hissed.

"Now now, naughty little Miss Raven fleeing from Slytherin headquarters – aha! I've caught you now Da'Vis!" Filch wheezed gleefully, clasping his knobbly hands together in excitement.

"Mr Filch please, it's not –

"Ah! Don't think I don't know what's going on! That's right, I heard those dreadful Weasleys' chattering all about the little riff between you and Mr Malfoy," Filch raised a white, bushy eyebrow whilst snarling.

Raven went red. There was no sweet-talking her way out of this now.

Filch gave a crooked victorious smirk, "I think I'll be notifying Professor McGonagall of your late night activities. Helena Ravenclaw won't be pleased will she?"

Raven mustered as much hatred as she could into her glare before pushing past Filch and snipping over her shoulder, "I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!"

Filch's evil cackles kept her awake the whole night.

***

The next day, Raven couldn't tear her eyes from the Slytherin table in The Great Hall at breakfast. She would unhealthily scan the lengthy table every passing five minutes, alas she never found those bleach blonde bangs.

And, Raven couldn't process her honest disappointment when Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Picking at her half-eaten croissant, Raven abruptly shoved her plate away and passively watched her housemates pile on helpings of food on their own plates.

It was like she'd left her consciousness behind in the Slytherin common room, and could not seem to find her sane frame of mind after the night she'd snuck it.

She shouldn't get addicted so easily and quickly. Yet, Raven Da'Vis found Draco Malfoy so beautifully complex and enigmatic, a greedy untameable curiosity struck her like a goldmine.

"He's so charming! Don't you think?!"

Raven plummeted back to reality at the sudden change of topic in nearby chattering. She blinked several times in a row before turning to find the voice, "Who's this?"

Cho Chang perked up at the prospect of having captured Raven's attention and she grinned, "Cedric Diggory, of course."

Ah. Not exactly who Raven was thinking of.

Cho nudged Raven with her elbow, "So! I would love to hear your thoughts on him!"

"Weren't you crushing on Harry Potter?" Raven raised an eyebrow, sighing beneath her breath.

Cho's best friend, Marietta Edgecomb, laughed loudly. Cho rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless at Raven's little pokes, "Oh c'mon! I mean yes but Harry can be shy - can't you just – don't change the topic! Answer the question!"

Raven stared at Cho, unimpressed, "You do realise I could just talk to Harry about –

"No! Don't do that!" Cho adamantly shook her head, cheeks a furious red. Raven cracked a grin, "I mean I'm just saying I'm good friends with him, he would listen –

"Raven! Answer the question about Cedric for goodness sake?!" Cho waved her hand before her face.

Raven picked at her nails, there it was again...that stupidly superficial question that half the girls at Hogwarts were currently throwing around.

Cedric Diggory is hot, right?

I wonder who he's taking to the Yule Ball?!

Did you hear? Apparently, he's trialling for the Triwizard Tournament?!

It was the hot topic of the decade and Raven was tempted to swallow a bar of soap simply to cleanse her ears and lungs of the unwanted gossip. Marietta insisted, "Tell us the truth Raven, don't be shy!"

Raven wasn't shy. Not in the slightest. Her mind was just preoccupied at the moment with...someone else.

"Cedric's alright I suppose, a little quiet but he seems like a nice person...but I think he's too perfect - I'm sure there has to be something wrong with him or some deep dark secret he's hiding," Raven hummed calmly, knowing very well she shouldn't have said the last part, especially as a Ravenclaw. Her suspicions were reaffirmed by the gasps and goggling eyes she'd elicited from Cho and Marietta. But at this point, Raven didn't care to filter her true thoughts.

She was irritated and confused by Draco, how he'd brushed her off so warmly and un-Draco like. It was dangerous how he was comfortably nestling into a tiny crook of her mind - soon enough he'd be calling it home.

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh."

Raven whirled around, only to be confronted by...Cedric Diggory.

"Oh for the love of..." Raven buried her head into her palms, refusing to address the handsome boy out of sheer embarrassment. Cedric chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm upset you think so lowly of me."

Raven suddenly whipped her luscious black hair over her shoulder and guiltily began collecting her books, in a hurry to depart the scene.

"I'm upset with myself as well, Diggory," Raven gave a tiny smile, hoping he'd leave her alone out of sympathy.

But Cedric had others plans, instead he folded his arms across his chest and nodded towards her, refusing to look at anyone else, "That's relieving."

Raven smiled a little brighter, a little more genuine, "I assume you're here to talk to Cho?"

She pointedly motioned to her blushing classmate, swiftly derailing the attention from herself. Cedric sheepishly looked at the ground then back up at Raven and Cho, "You assume correctly, Da'Vis."

An impish smirk crafted its way to Raven's lips, "Well then, I'm off – Cho, Marietta, I'll see you in Charms class."

Raven stood up as Cedric raised an eyebrow, "You're leaving already?"

"Yes."

"Why're you in such a hurry to get to Charms? We share that class with – ugh - Slytherin," Marietta irritably questioned Raven's true intentions.

Raven grit her teeth and shrugged, not waiting a second longer as she lamely excused herself, "I want extra credit."

***

Raven chose to sit in the back row, knowing full well it was Draco Malfoy's designated seating area. And sure enough, there he was...almost as if he'd been expecting her.

Draco's translucent eyes flickered up and for a fraction of a second they were gentle; lulling Raven in with a fragile sweetness that could be described as melancholic at best – before quickly turning cold and hard.

Raven felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice over her head.

She slammed her books into the desk in front of him, sitting down with hunched shoulders and her head hanging low.

Draco's body went rigid with tension, he peered carefully at Raven's back, her usually pin-straight ebony hair was lightly tousled like she'd run her hands through it multiple times. Draco gulped down a hot serving of guilt.

Had he done that? Had he made her run her hands through her hair? Was it stress? Anxiety? Upset?

He wanted to be blind. He wished he could be blind to her pain.

Yet, there was something there. Something that made him want to act valiantly, honorably...so Gryffindor-esque. He wasn't sure what exactly is was –

Maybe it had something to do with the sincerity those emerald eyes bore. Maybe it had something to do with the way she had looked at him.

Nobody had ever looked at him like that. Draco Malfoy had never been seen as a hero, not until he'd gazed deep into her eyes.

He'd dreamt of her that night. And, a singular psychotic thought grasped him.

Was Raven Da'Vis his silver lining?

If he wasn't selfish, Draco Malfoy would stay far away from her but he knew he was merely a fool, breeding a concoction of lies. Because when she was there, he felt good, she numbed his self-loathing.

Even though he shouldn't, he knows he will.

But, Raven Da'Vis felt like his destiny, and he very much hoped she was.


End file.
